The Love Story
by Serena Kyoko Kou
Summary: What if Usagi do love Seiya? But Seiya protects her and he died what would Usagi do? This story is after Sailor Stars when they defeated Galaxia. Three Lights accept the Sailor Scouts for who they are. Couples: SeiyaXUsagi mostly , YatenXMinako, TaikiXAmi
1. Chapter 1

The Love Story

Hi my name is Usagi Tsukino I'm a normal high school student who loves to eat, sleep, and play video games. In my past life I was the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity. In this life I'm the sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon.

On one dark and creepy night, it was so silent you can hear the wind blowing though the trees. I was running towards my friend.

"AHHHH!" I heard Sailor Mars scream.

"Eternal Moon Power Make-Up!" I shouted.

I ran down the dark streets, and then I saw a flash of golden light.

'No please let them be alright!' I thought to myself.

There was a giant lightening demon he has sky blue fur and looked like a lion but with lighten bolts surrounding him. But I didn't see that there are two of them and one is behind me until when that demon growled that was when I turn around, I saw a giant ball of lightening shooting towards me. I was so scared that I was frozen on the spot where I'm standing, I can hear my friends calling out to me but I couldn't move, then everything went dark I thought I was dead. But then I heard a voice calling out to me.

"ODANGO!" I heard Seiya scream.

My eyes snapped open in pure shock to see Seiya running at his fastest towards me, I wanted to yell no and tell him to stay back but I couldn't. He blocked the attack for me. The next thing I knew was blood was every where, and then I saw Seiya in my arms dead. That's when it hit me hard he's DEAD and I never told him how I really felt about him. I burst in to fresh tears. The shock was so over whelming that I blacked out for a couple of minutes.

The other scouts used their attacks on the demon all together and the two twin lions died. When I had a weird dream about my past mother Queen Serenity telling me that I was born as a amusing healer and I should use the power for good because if I was evil the world can die because I had the power to bring back the people from the dead, but I must use that power when I really need to because it's too powerful to control. Then I finally woke up.

"Silver Crystal please help me bring Seiya back to life!" I said as I summoned the Silver Crystal.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon? Don't use your power for that baka!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Princess it's too powerful too control, don't use it!" Sailor Pluto warned me.

"Uranus first of all Seiya is not a baka! I love him! I know I'm giving up the future and Chibi-Usa, but for once can't I have happiness!" I announced. I watched as everyone's jaws drop to the floor.

"Usako I thought you loved me!" Mamoru said with anger, regret, and sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mamoru but I fell out of love with you, and fell in love with Seiya. I was only with you because I love Chibi-Usa and the future. Let just be friends." I answered.

"NO! I want to be more than friends with you, I loved you Usako!" Mamoru argued.

"You used the word 'loved' and not 'love' which means you also fell out of love with me also." I replied calmly.

'Since when did you became so smart, Usagi-chan.' everyone thought the same question.

Mamoru became silent because he does love someone else her name is Bella. He has a secrete relationship with her for over a year now, but he never dared to tell the others because he was afraid of what Haruka would do to her. Haruka probably will have 101 ways to kill Bella if she finds out.

She ignores everyone else and concentrates on the Silver Crystal. After a couple of seconds a bright white and silver light lit up the dark streets. Everyone had to shed their eyes so they won't become blinded by that light.

After a few seconds the light died down. Then they saw Seiya's wounds healing fast, and Usagi falling to the ground. The sailor warriors raced towards their princess as the Starlights run to Seiya. After ten minutes Seiya woke up.

"What happened?" Seiya asked his comrades. They explain to him on what happened the last 12 minutes.

"SHE WHAT!" Seiya snapped.

"Come down Seiya." Taiki said calmly.

"Yeah it's not like that she's dead or anything." Yaten said and trying to hold Seiya so he won't run like a lightening bolt towards Usagi but get killed by Haruka.

"Is she alright?" Seiya asked the sailor scouts.

An un-comfortable silent fell on the group no one dares to answer him. Until Sailor Venus answered him.

"Well she's breathing and that's a good thing!" Sailor Venus answered.

Seiya walks over to Usagi's side and bands down and was about to kiss her on the lip. But Haruka started yelling.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kou?" Haruka demanded.

"Well if what Yaten and Taiki told is true I do have the right to kiss her because I love her and she return my feelings." Seiya pointed out.

Haruka was speechless for the first time in her life it's true her princess that she vowed to protect have fallen in love with HIM, and she can't argue with that.

'Seems like Haruka is finally out of words, I can finally kiss her.' Seiya thought to himself.

He bands down to Usagi's level again. He closed his mouth over her mouth and kissed her lightly, sweetly, with passion, and with lots of love. Then Seiya began to glow red and Usagi glowed white, but their connected mouth was glowing pink.

Usagi finally began to wake up when the sun began to rise. Seiya disconnected their mouths and the light vanished. Then Usagi opened her eyes and saw Seiya right in front of me.

"Good morning Odango." Seiya said in a sweet and romantic voice.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming or not, he was still here. A huge grin began to cross my face.

"Seiya your ok!" I cried.

"Of course I'm ok you can't get rid of me that easily, Odango!" Seiya laughed.

"Of course not, you're too much of a jerk!" I giggled.

"But I'm your jerk." Seiya give me a sexy smirk.

"MINA!" I yelled. My face is the colour of a cherry.

"Gomen Usagi-chan. Well we kind of told him. Ha-ha." Sailor Venus replied

"Guys let de-transform." Sailor Mercury decides. Everyone agrees and de-transforms.

"OH MY GOD ITS 7AM!" Ami screamed.

"Oh no, I'm going to get another detention for being late!" I yelled.

"So you're ALWAYS late any ways, Usagi-chan." Minako answered.

"But I promised my parents that I'll work harder in school." I said.

'Like that's going to happen.' Everyone thought. 'Well at least we can just pray.'

Everyone expect the outers raced off to their high schools.

"Miss. Tsukino, you are late AGAIN! Stand in the hall, and you too Mr. Kou!" the teacher commanded.

"I HATE her." I complain.

"Oh come on Odango it's not that bad." Seiya said. "At least you have me." Seiya whispered romantically.

My face is red as a cherry. Seiya leaned closer to me. My heart starts to beat at an un-normal rate.

I closed my eyes slowly and waited for the kiss.

BUT…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own Sailor Moon.

_Last Chapter:_

_"Miss. Tsukino, you are late AGAIN! Stand in the hall, and you too Mr. Kou!" the teacher commanded._

_"I HATE her." I complain._

_"Oh come on Odango it's not that bad." Seiya said. "At least you have me." Seiya whispered romantically._

_My face is red as a cherry. Seiya leaned closer to me. My heart starts to beat at an un-normal rate._

_I closed my eyes slowly and waited for the kiss._

_BUT….._

Now:

SLAM! The door snapped open.

"What do you think your doing Miss. Tsukino?" An angry teacher came stepping out in to the hallway.

'I guess SHE'S a Three Lights fan as well.' I thought. I signed quietly and luckily my teacher didn't see that I signed because she's way TOO busy staring at Seiya. 'Ok I guess I am a little jealous but there's no possible way that I would say that I'm jealous to my friends.'

"Mr. Kou please go back to class, and for you Miss. Tsukino you get a detention at Saturday 7:00 this week!" The teacher yelled at me.

"But.." I tried to say but the devil cut in.

"No buts Miss. Tsukino!"

"Miss. Haruna may I take her place for detention?" Seiya asked politely.

'Saved by Seiya.' I signed gratefully.

"Only if you will go on a date with me Mr. Kou that's the only way I'll get Miss Tsukino off the hook." Miss. Haruna said flirty.

'Ha she just loves Seiya so much and would let me off the hook. I know Seiya will say no.' I thought to myself.

"Ok. When do you have time Miss. Haruna?" Seiya asked. My jaw dropped to the floor.

'I thought he loves ME.'

"I have time on Saturday evening. If that is fine with you Mr. Kou?" Miss. Haruna asked again.

"Of course I'll pick you up at 6:00pm, and please call me Seiya." Seiya answered. My heart dropped to the floor.

'He's really going out with Miss. Haruna. I can't believe this! And I thought he loves me not her!'

"Of course from now on I'll call you Seiya. Now let's go back to class." Miss Haruna told us.

The rest of the day when Seiya tries to talk to me I always ignore him. Until at lunch…

"Why aren't you talking to me, Odango?" I heard Seiya ask but I pretended that I didn't hear.

"I know you heard me!" Seiya yell in my ear piecing my eardrum.

"Ouch! Stop that!" I yelled back in frustration.

"I'll stop if you tell me why you're ignoring me the whole day."

"No." I said back.

Then before I knew it he started ticking me and I'm very ticklish. I laughed so hard that I can hardly breathe.

"Ok I gave up I'll tell you why so stop ticking me!" Then he finally stopped ticking me which to me it seems like years.

"I demand you to tell me." He demanded.

"Demand?" I asked.

"Ah… politely request?" Seiya said nervously.

"Follow me and I'll tell you." I lead him to a giant sakura tree beside the school fence.

"I was just jealous that you're going out with Miss. Haruna and I thought you loved me not her." I said everything in one breathe.

"Odango I love you very much, I'm going out with Miss. Haruna because I'm doing this for your sake that way you won't have to get a detention." He explained.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you for the whole day, please forgive me for my selfishness." I apologized to Seiya.

"Only if you let me kiss you and you'll say that you love me." He asked gently.

"I love you Seiya." I said quietly without realising what I just said.

"I love you too my beautiful angel." Seiya said romantically.

Seiya band down to kiss me. When he did I felt like that I was in cloud 100000000000. It's the best moment in my life much better than my first kiss with Mamoru. I signed in to the kiss. He took that chance to slide his tongue in to my mouth; Seiya was no doubt a good kisser. I didn't know what to do at first but then my body knew what to do just fine. What we didn't know was that our friends and Miss. Haruna was spying on us, but we didn't care we just cared about that it feels like that we're the only people in world.

We soon broke apart for air and I was blushing crazily after everything was over because it was my first kiss with Seiya. (That I know of.)

_At Home_

I opened the door quietly for the first time.

"I'm home, Mom!" I yelled as always. Then a pink haired girl poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Usagi-chan!" She run and hugged me.

"Ahh! Chibi-Usa what are you doing here? Come with me upstairs." Usagi said quietly.

Usagi dragged Chibi-Usa in to her room.

"Chibi-Usa what are you doing here!" Usagi yelled confusion.

"I'm here to visit you and Daddy, of course!" Chibi-Usa replied.

"But I'm not with Mamoru any more I don't love him." Usagi said.

"I know that of course I'm from the future. Don't you notice any thing different about me or are you too slow to know?" Chibi-Usa said with annoyance. Now I look at her I do notice some thing different her hair is darker shad of pink and her eyes are dark blue that reminded me of my favourite night sky.

"Wow you're different now that I look closer. So who's your dad?" I asked with wonder in my voice.

"Oh wow Usagi-chan you're slow as ever. You know it's very easy for everyone else to guess. Daddy is Seiya!" She said as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

After I heard that I fainted everything went black again just like before.

Hi thanks to everyone who review my story. =) I wanted to ask does everyone like long story in a long time or short story in couple days? Please answer and _**REVIEW**_!


	3. Chapter 3

"Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa yelled in Usagi's ear.

I heard quick stomps on the way up the stairs. Someone opened the door harshly.

"Chibi-Usa what happened to Usagi!" Kenji yelled.

"Oh my poor baby girl." Ikuko cried holding on to Usagi.

"What happened to sis?" Shingo asked in a worried tone for the first time.

"I don't know what happened I was just talking to Usagi-chan then she pasted out." Chibi-Usa lied and avoids any eye contact but Usagi's parents were too worried about Usagi that they didn't seem to know about Chibi-Usa's weirdness.

"We need to get her to the hospital quickly." Ikuko said quickly but slow enough for everyone to understand what she said.

"You go without me I'll come right away I just need to do a few things." Chibi-Usa said nervously.

"Ok we're going to the Jūban Secondary General Hospital where Saeko Mizuno Ami-chan's mother works. Ok? So meet us there bye dear." Kenji said in a hurried voice.

"Ok bye." Chibi-Usa answered. "You can come out now ChibiChibi." She said with a smile.

A fluffy pink cloud appeared out of no where and ChibiChibi came down. The cloud disappeared in a flash.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi said and starts giggling and hugs Chibi-Usa.

"Ok let's surprise mommy! And please stop that it tickles." Chibi-Usa gigged as will because ChibiChibi is rubbing her face against Chibi-Usa's cheek.

"Ok! ChibiChibi is a good girl!" ChibiChibi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait here sis I'll call the scouts and tell them that Usagi-chan fainted and is at the Jūban Secondary General Hospital." Chibi-Usa dashed out the door.

ChibiChibi look at the opened door innocently blinking a few times with her head tilling slightly to her right in absolute confusion.

_Down Stairs beside the Phone _

"Hi mina-san it's Chibi-Usa. Please come to the Jūban Secondary General Hospital because Usagi-chan fainted." Chibi-Usa said in to the phone.

"But how's it possible that your alive, Chibi-Usa? Mamoru and Usagi-chan broke up." Ami asked the question everyone wanted to ask will except Setsuna since she already seen the future.

"I'll answer all the questions at Rei's temple after Usagi gets out of the hospital. Bye!" Chibi-Usa said then hang-up.

"ChibiChibi let's get going!" Chibi-Usa called up the stairs.

A second later ChibiChibi came running down the stairs and out the door with Chibi-Usa.

_Usagi's Dream_

"Serenity." A voice spoke out of no where.

"Who was that? Where am I?" I asked nervously looking around the room. This room was huge, well it look more like a hall way then a room. I looked down I was in a pure white dress it looked like the dress I used to wear in the moon kingdom, but with three flowing straps down my shoulders and a bow made out of golden pearls surrounding my waist. I was wearing a key shaped clover necklace around my neck. The clover on the top of the key is made out of crystals (The one in Shugo Chara or you can go to my profile to see what it looks like.). And I was wearing pure white glass strap high-hills to match the dress.

Suddenly Queen Serenity appeared in front of my eyes.

"Mother?" I asked surprised that I would see my past mother.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart." The queen answered.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"We're in the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed. I need to tell you something that is very important." She said in a serious tone.

"Ok. So what is it regarding?" I asked nervously as if I was afraid to hear what she's about to say next.

"I most warn you my dear daughter that I sense trouble coming even after defeating Galaxia." The queen warned.

"Who is this new enemy?" I asked clueless.

"I not sure all I know is that it's very strong even stronger then Chaos. I don't have much time left to talk to you my dear daughter, but just believe in the power of love. I wish you and your friends good luck. Goodbye." That was her last words before despairing.

_At The Hospital_

"Ahh… What happened?" I asked waking up. To find many pairs of eyes are centering me, and two people holding my hands. I looked on my right to find Seiya and my left to find my mother and father.

"That what we want to ask you. Why did you just faint like that?" My mother yelled at me worriedly. Then she hugged me so tight that I can hardly breath.

"But I glad your all right. I was so worried." She whispered in my ear as a silent tear slipped her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother but I'm all right now. And Ahh… can you please let go you're choking me.

"Sorry dear." My mother said nervously with a slight giggle in her voice.

I looked around the room all the Sailor Scouts were here and all so the Three Lights. Chibi-Usa jumped on to the bed and whispered so that my parents didn't hear.

"Usagi-chan we're having a meeting after we get out of the hospital. Okay?" Chibi-Usa asked in the whispered.

I nodded my head. After that Seiya's arm circled around me.

"Don't ever do that to me again ok? You scared me to death. Next time I'll probably have a heart attack or something." Seiya whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" My mother asked curiously.

"Nothing!" We said together with a light blush on our face.

She giggled, and walked out the room with my father after I told her that we're going to Rei's temple.

"Ok let's go to Rei's temple now!" Chibi-Usa said happily.

"Hey I never said you could!" Rei yelled.

"Pretty please!" Chibi-Usa put on the cutest puppy-dog face ever.

Rei sweat drop (anime style) and gave up with out a fight.

"Fine!" Rei said defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day at Rei's temple_ (Usagi's POV)

It was 8:00am when I opened the door with Chibi-Usa trailed behind me.

"OH MY GOD!" Rei yelled in pure horror.

"What's wrong Rei?" I asked innocently.

"Usagi YOU'RE the FIRST one to get here and not the LAST!" Rei said as if it really that surprising.

"Um… ok? First breath in then out." I asked kind of nervous that she'll freak out again.

Rei did that then a couple minutes passed when everyone else came in normally. Well until they saw Usagi of course. Their mouths dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! USAGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY!" They all asked at once.

"Well it's just that I couldn't sleep well last night so I got up at 6:30am. But it never happened before I wonder why?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Well let's just start this meeting already. So everyone sit down." Chibi-Usa said while she acted that she's the boss of this meeting. Will she sort of is anyway.

They all sat down and some listened and some asked questions.

"So what are you doing here Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked.

"Mama sent me to help you guys because a unknown evil is coming." Chibi-Usa answered.

"But how is it that you alive after Usagi broke with Mamoru?" Minako asked.

"That's because I'm mostly Usagi-chan's child so it didn't really depended on who's the father for me to be born. I'll be born with anyone Usagi loves the most. At first before Seiya came Mamoru is the only boy in Usagi's life that loved her so I was born. But later on when Seiya came and Usagi fell in love with him without knowing I was born also. And no affiance to Mamoru but he was a terrible boyfriend if you ask me now he died, got brainwashed to hate Usagi, hurt her, abandoned her, and broke up with her just because of a silly and stupid dream. And Seiya didn't abandon her when he's best friends told him to still away from Usagi." Chibi-Usa took a deep breath after she finished her speech.

"And so what you mean is that Seiya is your father?" Minako asked.

"Yup he's my papa well in the future anyways." Chibi-Usa said proudly.

"Aha I knew it!" Minako said very proud of herself even though it's very simple to guess.

"Ah Minako it's way too easy to guess you know. Well then again it might be a bit more harder for someone who has a thick skull like you." Yaten answered saying it a little too honest.

"That was mean Yaten-kun!" Minako yelled then pretend to cry like a little child would to see if Yaten would believe it or not.

"Aww don't cry Minako I meant it in a good way." Yaten quickly tried to comfort her and fell for the dramatic act.

"Oh my, Yaten-kun fell for that." Michiru whispered to Haruka. And Haruka nodded.

"Oh wow Yaten-kun I can't believe that that you fell for that. Which means my acting skills is so good that even a pro didn't know." Minako said proudly.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something." Chibi-Usa said.

"What is it, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I have a surprise for Usagi." Chibi-Usa said excited.

"Huh for me?" I asked.

"Yup! Come on out" Chibi-Usa said more cheerful than usual.

A fluffy pink cloud appeared out of nowhere. And a little girl floated down from it with an umbrella.

"ChibiChibi!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Hello I'm Princess ChibiChibi proudest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya." ChibiChibi said and did a graceful bow in front of them.

"Wow ChibiChibi-chan learned to talk and bow so gracefully like a real princess." Taiki said.

"No it's just that she only knows that because in the future we have a royal ball like every week. And so she saw how I did it when I was greeting our guests at first she was clumsy but after a month she learned how to bow gracefully." Chibi-Usa said.

We all sweat-dropped again.

"Um… guys you know when I was in the hospital something happened." I said nervously.

"Yeah. So what happened?" Haruka asked and giving me a nod of encouragement to help me continue.

"Well I had a dream when I was back in the moon kingdom talking to Queen Serenity….." I continued. (Please re-read chapter 3 on the dream part because I really don't want to write on the details.)

"Oh that's what happened. What do you guys think is the evil that bad that it's worse then Chaos?" Rei asked.

"It is from what Neo Queen Serenity said." Setsuna spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"Oh I see." Michiru said.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _Someone's cell phone ringed it was Seiya's. He picks it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Nick… I'm at Rei's temple why? ... Oh know…. Fine I'll bring Yaten and Taiki. What is it about anyways? ... Fine! ... Ok bye." Seiya said then hanged up with a sign.

"Sorry girls I guess today's meeting is over and Yaten, Taiki, and I, we have businesses calls. So bye!" Seiya kissed my cheek before dragging Yaten and Taiki with out the door.

"What was that about?" Rei asked no one.

"No idea." Makoto replied.

"Umm… girls we need to go too ok? Bye." Haruka said and walked out the door with Michiru, Setsuna. But Hotaru stayed because she wanted to spend more time with Chibi-Usa.

"Hey I got a great idea!" Minako spoke all of a sudden.

"What's the great idea?" I asked.

"We are going on a shopping trip for the Christmas Dance ok?" Minako said excited with stars in her eyes.

"AWSOME! LET'S GO!" We all yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_At The Mall (Usagi's POV)_

"Oh my gosh!" Minako yelled.

"What?" I asked totally clueless.

"This is my favourite store and their having a 50% off sale they have the cutest dresses there and it happens only once every year before Christmas!" Minako yelled jumping up and down.

"Let's go in then!" Ami said pretty excited too.

"Ok." The rest of us agreed and walked in.

"Oh wow! This dress is adorable I wanna try it on!" Rei said and fast walking in to the change rooms.

We continued to look though all the clothes I have to admit it a huge store. Then Rei stepped out the change room wearing a dark red knee length dress. With fluffy sleeves, a robin tied around her waist with a golden heart in the center where her bell-button is, and a V-neck line decorated with tiny golden hearts.

"Wow Rei you look gorgeous!" Minako commented.

"I totally agree with Minako-chan." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"It looks like it was made for you Rei-chan!" I said with sparking eyes of admire.

"You have to buy that dress Rei-chan!" Makoto said encouragingly.

"Oh stop it guys it's so embarrassing to hear so many compliments all at once! And ok I'll buy it." Rei said with a cherry like face.

After that we cheered but unfortunately the sales lady yelled at us for being so loud and disturbing the other costumers but clear she didn't see that she was being louder then all of us together so a lot of costumers were staring at her like she was a crazy woman after running out the mental hospital.

"That middle-aged woman was so weird." Chibi-Usa said while staring at that sales lady's back.

"Don't be rude Chibi-Usa-chan she was just trying to help the costumers." Hotaru explained.

"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi agreed while nodding her head.

"Hey guys look what I found." Ami said excitedly holding up a dress for all of us to see.

The dress was simple yet elegant with a baby blue color. A little above her knees and it's strap-less with a tiny dark blue belt a sliver star in the middle. After she changed in to the dress. It was perfect on her, it shows her size perfectly.

"Ami-chan it's perfect for you!" Rei said.

"Yep, yep." ChibiChibi repeated.

"Buy it! Buy it!" I insisted.

"Ok I'll buy it when all of us picked out our dresses and go to the cash register." Ami answered.

"Ok Ami-chan!" I said with a smile.

_Three Lights Studio (No One's POV)_

"What?" Seiya yelled after Nick had explained.

"I'm sorry guys it just that I wanted to increase your popularity that's why I make up this contest for all your fan girls to win a date with you for four hours but there are some rules to that." Nick replied calmly.

"And what are the rules?" Taiki asked while trying to calm Seiya down but it not really working.

"The rules are they are not allowed to kiss you or anything perverted to you for the four hours, they are allowed to take you where ever they want. And they are also allowed to hold your hand and arms. And you also have to answer every question they ask it in the contract." Nick said proudly.

'_It seems like there are more things allowed then not allowed.' The Three Lights thought with a sweat drop._

"Why didn't you ask us first before doing it?" Seiya asked finally calming down.

"Well that because you all have girls that you all like so there's no way that you'll say yes." Nick said.

"Is it really that easy to see that?" Yaten asked.

"No, not really but you can see it if your super smart like me." Nick said proudly.

The Three Lights sweat dropped again.

"Ok who are these girls? Let's just get it over with." Yaten said annoyed.

"For Yaten's contest it's Sakura a big fan of Yaten's and she's a shy girl so she asked Usagi-chan to give her love letter to you, Taiki's is Michiko her name means beautiful and wise she is exactly like her name and she is also very smart and have good grades, and Seiya's is Sonoko the captain of the Tenth High School softball team as well as the head of the Three Lights bodyguards Miss Sonoko Ijuhin in class two of third year. She's also number one in the fan club! She is such an elegant lady." Nick said with pink hearts in his eyes.

"Do we have to?" Taiki said bored of Nick hugging a photo of Sonoko to his chest and twisting around like a 13 year old girl hugging a photo of her first crush.

"Yes you have to right now!" Nick yelled at them for asking so many questions.

"Hai hai. Let's just get it over with." Yaten said bored of this.

_At The Mall (Usagi's POV)_

"Hey girls look at this!" Minako said jumping up and down excitedly while coming out of the change room.

She's wearing a pretty sunflower yellow silk day dress, it's a little below the knees, there are braided straps around the waist and the V-neck line, its super feminine, and she looks like the beauty of Venus which she already is but not many people know that.

"Ahh! Minako-chan you look amazing!" I said totally amazed.

"Chibi chibi!" ChibiChibi agreed.

"You look so ladylike Minako-chan!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Thanks mina!" Minako said blushing.

"Hey look at what I found!" Makoto said after coming out the change room.

She was wearing an emerald green silk dress that reach her knees, with sparking diamond snowflake in the middle of the dark green thick belt it was kind of too tight around the chest and flows nicely down her sides.

"How is it?" Makoto asked embarrassed when we were just staring at her.

"It's awesome Makoto-chan!" Hotaru said with sparking eyes staring at her.

"Buy it! Buy it!" Ami insisted.

"I'm hunger let's go pay for the dresses and then go buy some pizza to eat." I said after my stomach growled.

"Hai hai." The rest of the girls said while sweat dropping.

_At The Pizza Store In The Mall (Usagi's POV)_

"This pizza is so good that I can eat them out of pizza." I said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah I have to agree that this store sales the best pizza I ever had." Rei agreed while nodding her head.

"This pizza is so good Taiki-kun!" A random girl's voice said.

"Hey did you guy hear that or is it just my imagination?" Minako asked confuse in hearing Taiki's name.

"Um… Minako-chan I don't think it's your imagination we all hear it. And I think it's coming from behind us." I said and then I turned to where I hear that girl's voice.

"Um… Is that Taiki-kun?" Makoto asked afraid of what Ami's going to do to that girl since she has a crush on Taiki herself.

"Taiki?" Ami whispered in a tiny voice but Taiki still heard her.

"Ami-chan?" Taiki whispered.

"Who is she Taiki-kun?" That girl demanded while grapping Taiki's arm.

That girl has waist length black hair and shiny dark purple eyes just like Taiki. She's wearing a tight dark red middle thigh dress, with a ruby necklace and a pair of ruby earrings, and a pair of bloody red high-heels.

Taiki was still in shock so he didn't answer her.

"Who are you?" I asked anger that Taiki is cheating on Ami.

"I'm Michiko, Taiki's date." Michiko announced proudly.

"Well have a good time Michiko-san and Taiki-kun. Let's go girls." Ami said then hurried out of the pizza store.

Taiki had a guilty expression on his face. And the girls shake their heads at him and then run after Ami.

"Who is she Taiki-kun?" Michiko asked with an annoyed expression.

"Why should I tell you?" Taiki said mad and annoyed of this girl.

"Yes you have to it's in the contract!" Michiko yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you! Her name is Ami Mizono from my class." Taiki said.

"And what's your relationship with Mizono?" Michiko asked but hesitate to say that because what if Taiki like her more than a friend then what will she do.

"Um… We're good friends." Taiki said nervously.

"Do you love her?" Michiko asked.

'_If you say "Yes, I love her." then that girl is totally dead meat.'_ Michiko thought with a evil grin on her face.

'_Looking at her face is already creepy enough and if I say yes then she'll probably kill Ami because that's what most of my fans would do. So I should she won't know if I lied or not because I'm an idol so my acting skills are pretty good'_ Taiki thought.

"No I don't love her." Taiki said with a straight face without a hint that he is lying.

"Okay!" Michiko said finally sacrificed.

'_I need to tell Seiya and Yaten that the girls are here so they need to be careful so that they won't bump in to them.'_ Taiki thought to himself.

"Well excuse me Michiko-chan I'm going to the restroom will you be ok by yourself?" Taiki asked with fake concern.

"Of course! Please hurry back Taiki-sama." Michiko said with hearts in her eyes totally bought the act.

'_I can't believe Michiko even bought the act.'_ Taiki thought while walking to the restroom.

_In The Restroom (No One's POV)_

"Yaten/Seiya you need to be careful the girls are here in the mall right now." Taiki texted.

"Huh how do you know?" Seiya texted.

"Well let's just say that I saw them with Michiko." Taiki texted back.

"Did that baka say anything stupid?" Yaten texted.

"She told Ami that I'm on a date with her but Ami got the wrong idea." Taiki texted.

"Well sorry to hear that I need to go now." Seiya texted.

"Yeah me too see ya." Yaten texted.

_A Couple Stores beside the Pizza Store in the Girl's Rest Room (Usagi's POV)_

"Oh come on Ami-chan I sure there's some sort of explanation." I tried comforting Ami.

"Yeah Usagi-chan's right." Rei agreed.

"Yup Taiki-kun is crazy for you." Minako said.

"How do…you know?" Ami asked between her slobs.

"I know because I'm the goddess of love and beauty." Minako announced proudly and did a victory pose.

"Thanks guys. Taiki is a free man it's not like he's dating me or anything." Ami said but her eyes were burning with a hateful glance.

'_Ami-chan just saying that but inside her heart is probably broken. I feel bad for her.'_ I thought

"Hey guys lets go to the jewellery store to cheer Ami-chan up!" Minako said with a wink.

_At the Jewellery Store (Usagi's POV)_

"Ahh Yaten dear I want this pink heart shaped diamond ring!" Sakura said smiling like a 6 year old child.

"Why? Do I have to?" Yaten asked bored of this.

"Yes you have to or else I'll cry!" Sakura said with tears blurring her eyes.

"Fine. Excuse me." Yaten said then signed.

"Yes how may I help you?" The girl at the jewellery store asked.

"Well-" Yaten was about to ask but Sakura intrepid.

"Hi this is my boyfriend Yaten Kou and he wants to buy me this pink heart shaped diamond ring. I insisted that it's too expensive but he said that he's an idol so buy a ring is fine." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh my god! You're Yaten Kou from the Three Lights! I'm a big fan of yours may I have your signature?" That girl yelled with sparking eyes.

"Huh what's that noise?" Minako asked.

"Let's go see." Rei said.

The girls walked over to where the noise was and saw a girl hugging Yaten's arm and bating her super long eyelashes at him. She had waist length long brown hair tied in a high ponytail by a light green ribbon. Her emerald green eyes matching Yaten's. And she is wearing a knee length, strap-less, tight black dress, with a white belt hanging off her waist, and a pair of black high-heels. She has a body of a model and those high-heels makes her legs even longer.

"Yaten-kun who's that girl?" Minako asked at first she had heart broken eyes and a second later her eyes are filled with angry and betrayer.

"She's-" Yaten got intrepid again.

"Hi! My name is Sakura I'm Yaten dear's girlfriend before you girls intrepid Yaten dear was going to get me this pink heart shaped diamond ring as an engagement ring." Sakura said cheerfully then glanced at Minako.

"Is that so Yaten I guess I was wrong about you." Minako whispered and ran off trying to hold in her tears but when she was running to the restroom her tears started to fall.

"I can't believe you Yaten-kun I thought you loved her." I said while shaking my head at him same with the other girls. And then we ran off following Minako.

_In The Restroom (Usagi's POV)_

"I… can't believe… him." Minako whispered while sobbing non-stop.

"It's just like what you said to Ami it's also true for you, Taiki's crazy for Ami and Yaten's crazy for you." I said nodding my head confidently.

"Yup there is always an explanation to every thing." Hotaru said trying to comfort Minako.

"Let's go buy some drinks then we'll go to the music store that'll cheer Minako-chan up." I said while padding Minako's back.

_At The Music Store (Usagi's POV)_

'_After we bought the drinks and we're in the music store right now Minako-chan is feeling a bit better then before I'm glade'_ I thought.

"Makoto-chan I need to talk to you." Rei said in a serious tone.

"Sure. What is it Rei?" Makoto asked.

"You know how Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun are both here with dates." Rei started.

"Yeah so what about it?" Makoto asked clueless.

"Well I think Seiya might be here with a date as well. We need to be careful so Usagi might not see." Rei said trying to protect her princess.

"Ok I got it Rei." Makoto said.

"Hey guys lets go to the electric gaiter section." Minako said.

"Sure." We all said following her.

"Ahh Seiya-sama!" A random voice said from behind the shelf.

"Huh… Who that? I'll go see." I said not knowing what's going on, and walked behind the shelf holding the drink.

"Shit! That might be Seiya-kun's date!" Rei whispered-yelled.

"Oh no! How will Usagi react?" Makoto whispered-yelled back.

After Usagi walked behind the shelf she saw something that really shocked her…


	6. Chapter 6

After Usagi walked behind the shelf she saw something that really shocked her Seiya was on top of a long green haired girl. She is so scared that she dropped the drink she was holding and it spilled all over the carpet. And the manger of the store started swearing bad things to Usagi but she didn't care because to her everything else disappeared it was only her, Seiya, and the girl that is under Seiya.

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered scared to hear the answer that it was him.

"Odango! It's not what it looks like!" Seiya hurry said so that she won't have enough time to think the wrong thing. But too late because Usagi already had a horrified expression on her.

'_Oh god no please don't make her think that I was cheating on her and going out with this stupid girl that's under me.'_ Seiya thought angrily looking at the girl that's under him. While he tried to get up but Sonoko raped her arms around Seiya's waist and pull him down so he can't get up.

"Aww honey you don't have to be embarrassed. Here let's kiss to show them how much we love each other ok my love?" Sonoko said then pushed her lip against Seiya's.

'_Ahh I can't take it any more!'_ Usagi thought while looking at the _"couple"_ with tears filled eyes and then she ran away.

When Seiya finally pushed Sonoko away from him, Usagi was long gone.

'_Shit why did it have to happen that Odango saw me after I was pulled to the floor by Sonoko. Before I promised myself that I won't make Odango cry like Mamoru did.'_ Seiya thought angry of himself for making Usagi cry.

Seiya start running after Usagi but a cold hand grabbed him.

"Seiya-sama. What does that girl mean to you?" Sonoko said with an evil spark in her eyes.

"She means the world to me." Seiya answered looking Sonoko straight in the eye with a serious expression.

"You can't go after that stupid monkey girl! Our date isn't over!" Sonoko said hugging Seiya's arm.

"This date is over because you broke one of the rules which was 'no kissing' and you kissed me on the lips." Seiya looking angrily at Sonoko. His eyes were so terrifying that Sonoko loosen her grab on his arm and her hand fell to her side. And after that Seiya run after Usagi in the rain.

'_Please let her be ok.'_ Seiya thought while he was searching for Usagi.

_Outside in the Parking Lot Raining (Usagi's POV)_

'Why? I thought I could trust him? I thought he would be different from other guys? What did I do to deserve this? I saved the world so many times but don't I get anything in return? Why Seiya? Why?' I thought sadly as my heart etched. I hugged my knees to my chest crying letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks, and my clothes are wet that it's sticking on to me. My back is on the wall I'm sitting down on the cold, wet and dirty sidewalk.

"Why is it that my heart hurts even more now than when Mamoru left me? Maybe it's because that Seiya is my true love and I had to love Mamoru because the outer scouts made me." I talked to myself while trying to not sound like I'm crying.

_Seiya's POV_

"Where are you?" I asked myself but of course no one would answer me. Then I saw bright blond hair in to pigtails flowing freely with the wind.

'That must be her.' I thought to myself when I'm running up to her but I stopped when I saw the painful look on her angelic face I was heart broken.

'Was it me that made her feel this pain and I was the one who swear that I'll protect her with my life even if she's Usagi or the Moon Princess?' I thought to myself, feeling disgusted with myself that I made Usagi cry.

_Behind The Corner Of A Building (Normal POV)_

Behind the corner of a building a dark evil voice spoke.

"_Ahh. The White Moon princess all alone crying just like last time, but this time none of her scouts are here. Perfect I've waited a long time for this the perfect chance to kill the princess when she is at her weakest and I will steal the silver crystal and give it o my master. Then my master will be pleased." _The dark, scary, evil voice spoke then laughing like a maniac.


	7. Chapter 7

_Usagi's POV_

"I have to be strong and stop crying in the middle of the street people are staring at you!" I whispered to myself.

When I looked around I saw Seiya staring at me with a terrified expression.

'_Ah oh! Got to run! I can't let Seiya catch up to me!'_ I thought to myself then stood up and dashed off. Then after a while I saw Seiya casing after me.

_The Maniac's POV_

"Hey who that guy I think I saw him before. Hmm." I started think but not long the white moon princess and the stranger are both gone. "Hey where did they go oh well I catch her next time. Oh yeah Master said to bring her alive and not to harm her in anyway I wonder why." After I said that I jumped on trees and rooftop like a ninja and disappeared like fog.

_Usagi's POV_

'_This is so unfair I suck at all sports and HE is good at everything that involves sports. I have to keep I'm almost home just a quick turn around the block and a couple houses down and I'm there! A little bit longer and I'm home!'_ I dashed to my house and trying to open the door _'Come on Usagi you can do it! You have to open the door before Seiya is here!'_ I thought to myself in panic. Click!

"FINALLY!" I yelled then blushed when I saw all the neighbours are staring at me strangely. After I got in and locked the door tightly. I'm so glade that no one is home because I don't want my family to see me like the way I am right now all soaked in sweat and from the rain, red and puffy eyes from crying so much. I'm glad only Luna is here she's my pet cat well that's a part of it but she's my dear friend and trusted adviser a thousand years ago and now. Then I hear Seiya binging on my front door.

"ODANGO! Please just let me explain to you what happened in the mall! So please open up the door!" I heard Seiya yell with anger and pleasing in his voice, but I didn't answer instead I took my shoes off and though my coat on to the chair beside the closet. Quietly walked upstairs in to the bathroom and striped off my clothes to take a bath. After that I made myself some hot tea and watch TV. I know Luna wants to ask me what happen but I really don't want to talk about it. I know the saying "Talk about what's bothering you and you'll feel better" but I don't want to for this one. When Luna looked at me I think Luna understood that this time I don't want to talk about this. After Luna jumped on to the couch I'm sitting in and curled on my lap. After an hour later Seiya finally left so I went and gave the girls a call so they won't be searching for me.

"Minako-chan tell the other girl they don't need to be searching for me. I'm back home and you guys should continue shopping and have fun." I said in to the phone as if everything was ok well more like emotionless.

"Usagi-chan if you feel that bad then write a song about it and if you do can I come over and look at the song." Minako said happily.

"Umm…. Sure I guess if you want but my song is gonna be pretty bad." I said unsure.

"Oh well! It gonna be the first song you ever write! Ahh I'm so excited just thinking about it! Oh I got to go so see ya tomorrow!" Minako said cheerful and dreamily.

'Well I guess she got over Yaten with that girl or is she just acting cheerful for my sake and Minako-chan is really good in acting since she does want to become an idol? Oh I don't know! Oh well to bad! I better start writing the lyrics.' I thought to myself then walked upstairs into my bed room.

"Umm… How I feel I wonder if I can do it?' I thought to myself worried.

**My Love**

Why my love? Oh why my love? When ever I feel sad. You are always there for me with open arms. You light up my world with your shine. When ever I think of you my sky turns baby-blue.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? That time when I saw you with another girl my body broke down, my heart and soul shattered to piece. Have you ever felt that way when you love someone to much that you feel like you can die for them? Well that's how I feel right now.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? On these lonely nights I dream of you. And it's breaking my heart. Waking up I see everything is not ok. Soaked in sweat then crying after remembering him with that girl.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one. Now I understand how much I love you and I can't let you go. I can't love anyone else as much as I love you.

_Usagi's POV_

"Ah I'm finally done!" I said while yawning. I looked over at the clock on my right it was already 12 am. 'Well I guess Minako-chan was right about how write lyrics helps you forget about things. I better go to sleep Minako-chan in definitely come over really early in the morning even though we both love sleeping in.

_The Next Morning (Usagi's POV)_

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _

"Ahh one more minute mom." I said sleepy then yawn and fell back to my fantasy world of dreams.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong_

"Oh my god! Who is it that ringing the door bell it's so annoying!" I yelled blowing my head. I looked over to the clock that's on my right it says 8:00 am. "Well I guess Minako-chan did come really early in the morning like I thought." I yawned and got out of bed slow like a snail after all I'm not the morning type of person.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong_

"OK I GET THE POINT I'M COMING!" I screamed so loud I bit I wake up all my neighbours. When I was running down the stairs wearing my cute pink bunny rabbit pyjamas, with my hair down that almost reached my knees flowing like the wind behind me. But then again I'm really clumsy so I tripped over my own foot and trampled down the stairs. I opened the door with a sign. Minako-chan jumped on me and made me fell backwards to the wooden floor again.

"Usagi-chan I have to see your lyrics and sing it for me ok!" Minako said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Ok, ok…..wait why do I have to sing it?" I asked with question marks all over my head.

"Huh didn't I tell you on the phone last night?" Minako asked really confused.

"You told me to write lyrics about how I feel but you never told me that I have to sing it." I asked confused as well.

"Oh well it must have slipped my mind then. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Minako started laughing while knocking her fist against her head lightly and stickled her toung out. Let's go your room and see the lyrics already!" Minako said wanting to see "my work of art".

"Fine." I said finally with a sign that is, of course.

After I give her the lyrics I write I went back downstairs to make some rose tea for us and cut some strawberry shortcake (My favourite.). When I went upstairs and singed the song I write for Minako.

**My Love**

Why my love? Oh why my love? When ever I feel sad. You are always there for me with open arms. You light up my world with your shine. When ever I think of you my sky turns baby-blue.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? That time when I saw you with another girl my body broke down, my heart and soul shattered to piece. Have you ever felt that way when you love someone to much that you feel like you can die for them? Well that's how I feel right now.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? On these lonely nights I dream of you. And it's breaking my heart. Waking up I see everything is not ok. Soaked in sweat then crying after remembering him with that girl.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one. Now I understand how much I love you and I can't let you go. I can't love anyone else as much as I love you

_Usagi POV_

"Wow Usagi-chan! You are amazing in singing!" Minako said with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks Minako-chan." I said shyly while blushing.

"Usagi-chan I'm entering a giant contest to become the next pop idol but you have to enter in groups of two. So can you enter with me after all we both have nothing to do. So please?" Minako asked sweetly.

"I don't know if I can Minako-chan." I said unsure.

"I'm certain we well win. So please?" Minako encouraged me while giving me her cutest puppy dog eyes that I just can't say no to.

"Ok fine I'll try my best." I said feeling a little more courage.

"Usagi-chan you're the best!" Minako yelled then jumped on me while hugging so tight I can hardly breathe.

After we got up, we sat on beside my small table sipping tea and eating strawberry short cake.

"For the contest we have to write the lyrics and record the music. We can use your lyrics and we have to write down some music to add to the song. Hey we can ask the Three Lights to help play the music!" Minako said as if she came up with the best idea ever.

"Seiya." I whispered but it still loud enough for Minako to hear me.

"Here Usagi-chan you can have my cake too." Minako said after seeing how sad I am after she said the name Three Lights. So I ate the cakes at lightning speed.

"So Minako-chan when is the contest?" I asked.

"It's…2 weeks from now!" Minako said after counting the number of days.

"WHAT SERIOUSY?" I screamed so loud the Minako had to cover her ears.

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry that I hadn't update it in a while. It because I couldn't think of what happens next. Thanks for those who are supporting this story and will read it to the very end. It gonna be a long story that I'll keep working on. Also the song "My love" I wrote it myself please comment on it and please don't copy. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_The Day of the Contest (Usagi's POV)_

Minako and I walked in to the enormous building. Inside probably more than 1000 girls were in there but luckily it didn't seem too crowed, there are so many pretty girl that want to reach the same goal we do.

"Wow all the other girls look so beautiful and amazing that I think we look too plain." I said amazed. I'm wearing a baby pink sleeveless dress with a hot pink rose at the right side, on a thin ribbon around my waist. _(On my profile)_ I had my hair in a high ponytail in a pure white silk ribbon. My high hills were strapped on to my leg with a white rose at the side of my legs. Minako's dress is a sunlight bright yellow sleeveless dress decorated by bright sparkly diamonds around the circle in the middle of her chest and up around her neck. _(On my profile)_ The dress flowed like water when she walked around searching for a seat.

"No I don't think so. Anyway I got the ticket we are number 23. Oh and I found some seats so we could seat down come on!" Minako said kind of tired of walking around 1000 girls who are giving us death glares.

"Minako-chan why are the other girls giving us death glares?" I asked with 3 question marks around my head.

"I don't know maybe their jealous?" Minako winked at me.

"Yeah right why would they be." I started laughing.

"_Number 23 please come in to the audition room." _The speaker said loud and clear.

"Ok it's we're turn let's go." Minako said excited.

'I can feel butterflies in my stomach wow I'm so nervous!' I thought to myself.

When we walked in to the audition room the lights were very bright that I blinked a couple times. In front of us sat 6 judges. All looking very serious.

"What kind of music do you girls like?" One of the judges asked.

"We both like J-pop." Minako answered for me smiling.

"Have you had any auditions before?" Another judge asked.

"I had a couple but for Usagi it's her first time in any type of auditions." Minako said.

"Ok then enough with the questions. Please give us the CD so you girl can start sing."

I give the guy the CD on he putted on the music.

At the right moment we both started singing.

**My Love**

Why my love? Oh why my love? When ever I feel sad. You are always there for me with open arms. You light up my world with your shine. When ever I think of you my sky turns baby-blue.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? That time when I saw you with another girl my body broke down, my heart and soul shattered to piece. Have you ever felt that way when you love someone to much that you feel like you can die for them? Well that's how I feel right now.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one.

Why my love? Oh why my love? On these lonely nights I dream of you. And it's breaking my heart. Waking up I see everything is not ok. Soaked in sweat then crying after remembering him with that girl.

Why my love? Oh why my love? I tried to forget you but I can't because I love you too much. You're my world, my destiny, you're my only one. Now I understand how much I love you and I can't let you go. I can't love anyone else as much as I love you.

_(Usagi's POV)_

"Um… Excuse me we're done now." I said that because all of the judges are all frozen. Then they all scattered around like crazy.

"Send all the other girls home we decide on number 23." One of the judges yelled to the speaker person.

Minako and I looked at our number. 23.

"Oh my gosh! We're chosen!" I shouted to Minako.

"I can't believe it!" Minako yelled jumping up and down while hugging me.

"Congratulations girls! Tomorrow you're going to meet your manger! And have a photo shoot!" A judge said happily.

_The Next Day (Usagi's POV)_

Minako and I are walking in to the studio to meet our manger.

"Hi are you girls Usagi-chan and Minako-chan!" A totally hot guy said that. He has dirty blond hair and shiny light blue eyes. He's wearing an orange undershirt and a brown coat over it and dark blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes. _(On my profile) _

"Yes we are." Minako said because she's the first one to stop blushing and my face is still like a cherry.

"That's great my name is Seiji Hiwatari your new manger. Here's my card. By the way are you two twins?" He asked with a kind smile he is so cute! I took the card and looked at it but I didn't like reading so I give it to Minako she started reading it.

"No we're not twins but we are best friends." I replied.

"Wow you two really look like twins. If you two switched hair style no one would even know." Seiji said then laughed.

"What you said it's true maybe we should do that some day. Minako-chan are you done read the card yet." I laughed with him.

"Yeah… wait WHAT? On the card it said you're 16!" Minako shouted at him.

"Yeah I am and I'm think of transferring to your school is that ok?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes of course it is!" Minako and I together said maybe a little too excited.

"Oh yeah what do you girls want to use as your stage name or do you want to use your real names?" Seiji asked polity.

"Um… How about Double Crescent Moon?" I asked Minako and Seiji.

"Okay." Minako said happily while smiling.

"Sure why not." Seiji said then checked the time on his watch.

"Oh dear it's already 10:53am and your photo shoot starts at 11am. I guess we really need to hurry. It not really far it only around 10 blocks then turn left." Seiji said not worried.

"It's not really close! I really don't want to be late for our first job." Minako said panicked.

"Don't worry girls I know a short cut." Seiji said with a wink and then before I know it he grabbed my hand in his right and Minako's in his left. Ran off dragging us with him.

"10:57am yes we made it." I whispered.

"Ok so what kind of photo shoot is this?" Minako asked.

"It a beach photo shoot. The designers and makeup artists should be here soon." Seiji said while looking around the lobby.

"Oh there they are!" Minako yelled while poking me, jumping up and down, and pointing at them.

"Minako-chan it's rude to point." I hissed her like I'm her mother.

"Oh sorry." She said while sweat dropping and rubbing the back of her head.

_Seiji's POV_

After they got changed in to bikinis and the makeup artist is finished with everything. They look amazing! Usagi's bikini is a mid-night blue with white star shape on it and Minako's is a plain pure white bikini with white, red, and green straps. I started blushing scarlet when I saw Usagi.

'Oh dear I think I'm falling for Usagi-chan when I'm her manger.' I thought to myself then signed.

"What's wrong Seiji-kun?" Usagi asked me really concerned.

"It's nothing Usagi-chan by the way you look great, that bikini really suits you." I said to her and only her then smiled. And Usagi blushed looking like a cherry.

"Oh look what you did! Now I can't stop blushing!" Usagi said angrily.

'Aww she still so adorable even when she's angry.' I thought with a smirk on my face.

_Minako's POV_

'Seiji-kun must really like Usagi-chan after all he only commented to her and not both of us. Plus he was blushing when he saw Usagi-chan. Oh how cute!' I thought and giggled to myself.

"Minako-chan what are you giggling at?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much." I replied.

_At The Shooting (Usagi's POV)_

'Oh no I'm so nervous plus I never been in this type of photo shoot! I hope I don't mess up.' I thought nervously.

"Usagi-chan turn your body this way and cross your legs." The guy taking the pictures said to me. And I did as he said.

"No Usagi-chan face this way more and give me a sweet smile." He said again annoyed but trying not to hind it.

'Just my luck day. I can't do anything right and he keeps on yelling at me!' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me sir can I help the girls with the posing." Seiji asked politely.

"Sure Seiji after all you are a professional model, dancer and singer." The guy said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Minako and I screamed our heads off and our jaws fell to the floor.

"Yeah I am." Seiji said as if it wasn't something big.

"Now I remember where I saw you from you were from the Hot Topic for Teen's Magazines." Minako said pointing at him.

"Ok now girl we're going to start shooting again so no more chit chatting." The guy said annoyed.

"Ok Usagi-chan what he wants you to do is this." Seiji said gently on like _someone_.

He gently grabbed my legs and positions them in spot, put my arm close to my knee and gently hold the sides of my face in his warm strong hands and angled them perfectly. I tried not to blush and for once I succeed. With his help the rest of the day at work went smoothly. _(On my profile I drew it; it took a couple hours please comment on it. Thanks!)_

_After The Photo Shoot (Usagi's POV) _

"It already evening why don't you girls come to my house for dinner and I already called my diver he should be here soon." Seiji requested.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." Seiji replied with a sweet smile.

A minute later a limo stopped in front of us and a butler stepped out to open the door for us. Our jaws dropped again.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention my parents own a giant company so we're really rich. I want you girls to try on some of my sister's dresses for the ball this evening ok?" Seiji answered after laughing at our expressions.

"Oh wow! I never went to a ball before _(In this lifetime that is I thought to myself.), _I really want to go if it's ok." I said excited to go to a ball even if he doesn't know that I'm a princess.

"Of course I would be so happy if you girls would come. Well please get in the car. After you, Princesses." Seiji said really happily.

'Huh… How does Seiji-kun know that I'm the Moon Princess and Minako is Princess Venus.' I thought confused. Then Minako poked me to tell me he's just joking around he does know that we really are princesses, so I relaxed.

When we got to Seiji "house" as he called it. To me it seems more like a palace then a house. It's enormous!

"Wow your so lucky I want to live in a house like this!" I said amazed.

"Thank Usagi-chan. Meet my sister." Seiji said while a beautiful and elegant woman came. I think she's probably 17 or so.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Hiwatari, Seiji's older sister." That beautiful lady said.

"Um… Good evening, my name is Usagi Tsukino." I said trying to be very polite.

"Hello, I'm Minako Aino." Minako said probably doing better than me.

"No need to be polite you are Seiji's friends and plus he has never brought a girl home before." Sakura giggled then winked at us.

"Sis!" Seiji yelled blushing.

"What? I am only 17 you know. Usagi-chan and Minako-chan lets go to my room and dress you up for the ball come on!" She said acting like a child by sticking her tongue out at Seiji and then dragged us up the stairs the way to her bedroom. Wow her bedroom seems like the ones in fairytales you know the ones that the beautiful princess live in. She opened up her walk in closest which I think can fit half my house in. Inside the closest is filled with colourful dresses of famous brands, sparking shoes, and gorgeous jewelleries there's even tiaras! Sakura picked out an orange roses dress for Minako _(On my profile I drew it)_ and a gorgeous pink filly dress for me _(On my profile I drew it)_. Sakura did our hair and makeup. She seems really happy.

"Why are you so happy Sakura-san?" I asked.

"It just I always wanted a little sister to do this with! And of course I can't dress up Seiji it would be just plainly weird." Sakura said as a matter of fact. And we sweat dropped imagining Seiji dressed up as a girl. After she was done with us and herself, she's wearing a tight violet dress _(On my profile I drew it)_. We went to the ball downstairs.

"Wow it's all celebrities it feels like we really don't belong here." I whispered to Minako but Sakura also heard.

"Once you girls are famous you'll get use to this type of stuff. And your gonna become famous very soon." Sakura said cheerfully with a wink then she walked away. When she walked away to three hot guys walked towards us, we looked closer it's the Three Lights!

_Seiya's POV_

"Hey isn't that Odango?" I asked my band mates.

"Yep. But it's kind of weird I thought this party is only for celebrities, but oh well." Yaten replied seriously bored because he really hates the past formal parties. But I don't think he'll hate this one because Minako is with Odango. I looked at Odango she is breath taking just like the goddess of the moon which she already is. I looked in to her eyes and for a split second our eyes met. I walked towards her, Yaten and Taiki followed me.

_Usagi's POV_

When my eyes net with Seiya's I looked away as a fastest as I can, and I started panicking.

"Oh no what do I do Seiya's coming!" I hissed at Minako asking her for advice. The Three Lights are getting closer every second.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Chapter: "Oh no what do I do Seiya's coming!" I hissed at Minako asking her for advice. The Three Lights are getting closer every second._

_Now (Usagi's POV)_

I looked around frantically trying to find a distraction and I saw Seiji walking towards me fast than Seiya.

"It looks like Seiji-kun is trying to get away from the crazy fan girls behind him. Plus he's walking towards us." I whispered to Minako so no one else hears. (A/N: I'm not naming any names *cough* Seiya *cough* =P)

"Correction! It looks more like he's heading towards you since he's staring at you intensely." Minako "corrected" me.

When he's walking through the crowd people magically make a path for him to come straight to me, and when he's right in front of me the first thing he says is.

"Princess may I have a dance." Seiji said and bowed while holding out his hand to me.

"Sure." I said but hesitated for a second or so. I mean how can I say no to him, he looks so charming. But after I said that a slow song started. He gracefully lead me to the center of the ball room. He gently put both of his hands on my hips and puts his head on the top of mine. I hesitate at first because I can feel Seiya staring at me, but eventually I wrapped my slender arms around his neck. I put my head against his chest I can hear his steady heart beat, while my own is pounding so hard I feel like it'll burst through my chest.

'I wonder if Seiji can hear my heart beat.' I thought and slowly the song entered my mind.

"Um… Seiji-kun…" I tried to continue but he stopped me.

"Call me Seiji, Usagi-chan" Seiji said while showing me and only me his charming smile and looking at me tenderly.

"Ok… Seiji then call me Usagi. After all we will be close together soon. Oh and by the way what song is this it beautiful." I said blushing scarlet red but when I said we will be together soon I meant in manger wise.

"It's called At The Beginning With You. Yeah it's a really romantic song." Seiji replied.

_At The Beginning With You _

(.com/watch?v=mrEw59h9bKc&feature=player_embedded)

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

_Seiya's POV_

"I can't believe she said THAT to him I mean really what type of relationship do they have?" I hissed at my brothers.

"Maybe he's her boyfriend now?" Yaten commented rudely since he upset that Minako is ignoring him because when ever he called her name or followed her she turns to the opposite direction and treats him like a stalker, and he really pissed off.

"Shut up before I beat the crap out of you!" I yelled really pissed off at him and I raised my fist to show him that I'm serious.

"I wanna see you try." Yaten replied with a grin on his face just to make me even madder.

"Why you little-" I was cut off by Taiki since he's the most mature one out of us.

"Stop this nonsense! I think both of you should apologize to the girls!" Taiki said reasonably.

"Yeah, but who are you to talk when you haven't apologize to Ami yet either!" Both of us yelled at him and for once he was speechless because what we said is true! Yay! Go us! I'm mean go me!

_Usagi's POV_

'The song is finally over! Oh god I thought I was gonna faint or have a heart attack! I mean Seiji already looks really hot from far away. But close up he is gorgeous and flawless just being near him can make any girl faint.' I signed with relief because it'll be SO embarrassing if I fainted in the middle of a slow dance, I mean who does that!

_Minako's POV_

'Aww that was so sweet and they look so good together!' I thought happy for both of them.

"Minako-chan wanna dance?" Seiji asked but not in the tender way he treated Usagi. I'm sure he only wanted to dance with Usagi but didn't want her to find out that he likes her.

"Sure Seiji-kun!" I replied cheerfully.

After we started slow dancing I asked a question that really shocked him.

"You love Usagi-chan don't you?" I asked staring straight in to his eyes to make sure he doesn't lie.

"Huh… Why do you say that?" Seiji asked but it obvious that he's lying.

"Seiji-kun it REALLY obvious it written all in your eyes only someone as dense as Usagi-chan won't get it, will maybe normal people won't get it either since you were an idol. And plus I believe I was the Goddess of Love and Beauty in my past life." I said proudly that I discovered something really important to the world, and I still am the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Ok, fine I do love her. But to me it's love at first sight." Seiji admitted to me.

_Usagi's POV_

'Oh no! I'm backing up the whole time from Seiya, but now I'm cornered!' I panicked thinking of a plan to escape but it's no good.

When I'm literally cornered by Seiya since he put both of his arms on each side of me.

"Odango I love you please believe me! My manger planed for the Three Lights to go on a date with the winners of the contests! I hated that girl she annoyed me to death! Please believe me…" Seiya said I can hear his voice getting sadder by every sentence, and at the end of the last sentence he looked so cute like a lost puppy!

'What should I do? Should I believe him? Or believe in what I saw with my own eyes? I don't know!' I thought frustrated.

**A/N: You know the part of the magical fairytale how people make a path for Seiji to walk through and ask Usagi to dance with him. That wasn't fake that was my real life experience, a popular guy said that to me (exactly like that) on my first slow dance it was so embarrassing. . PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! Oh yeah by the way I don't own Sailor Moon sadly.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last Chapter**_

_Usagi's POV_

'_Oh no! I'm backing up the whole time from Seiya, but now I'm cornered!' I panicked thinking of a plan to escape but it's no good. _

_When I'm literally cornered by Seiya since he put both of his arms on each side of me._

"_Odango I love you please believe me! My manger planed for the Three Lights to go on a date with the winners of the contests! I hated that girl she annoyed me to death! Please believe me…" Seiya said I can hear his voice getting sadder by every sentence, and at the end of the last sentence he looked so cute like a lost puppy!_

'_What should I do? Should I believe him? Or believe in what I saw with my own eyes? I don't know!' I thought frustrated._

_**This Chapter**_

_Usagi's POV_

"Fine I… I'll give you a… another c… chance!" I said trying to be angry but my voice faltered, betraying me.

"Good, I love you!" Seiya replied in a cheery voice. But before I can say anything Seiji announced that now we're having a Masked Ball now. So I walked over to Minako since Seiya had to do one performance.

"Oh my god! Usagi-chan let's go pick out a mask there's a butterfly mask and a bubble like one. I want the butterfly mask!" Minako yelled I swear one day my eardrums are going to break! After we both got the butterfly mask she started screaming again. Sign.

"Oh my god Usagi-chan! Did you know there's a legend about the Masked Ball here?" Minako asked so excited.

"What's the legend?" I asked kind of excited too because the only legends that Minako cares about are love type legends.

"They say when you're wearing the mask, be careful not to mistake someone else for the person you like, and confess while dancing, after getting the okay from your partner, the two of you can exchange masks. And then you'll be a couple for the rest of your life's, that's what the legend says. Isn't that romantic? But…" She said well I have to admit that is pretty romantic.

"Yeah it is! But?" I asked kind of confused why she stopped at but it's probably something bad.

"But! There's another legend when it comes to the masquerade ball. If your mask accidentally slips off when you're dancing, I heard you'll lose something important to you. That's kind of scary don't you think?" Minako said.

"Y… Yeah it is." I said really scared I mean I'm getting Goosebumps!

Right after I finished my sentence Seiya came over and lightly taped me shoulder.

"Well you dance with me princess?" Seiya asked then bowed.

"I would be honoured to, my prince." I answered as if I was a princess which I am.

After we went on the dance floor I put one of my hands on his shoulder and the other holding his hand. And he used one of hand to hold my hand and the other to hold my waist. Then we started dancing even through I'm a horrible dancer because I'm so clumsy and I keep on stepping on his foot like 10 times, his never complained once.

"Odango, I love you and I want to spend all my free time with you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Seiya said so sweetly that it was heart melting.

"Of course!" I replied while tears of happiness dripping down my face. Then I saw Seiya reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small red box with Zales Jewelry in tiny, fancy, golden letters on top of the box. He opened the box and inside was a sparking, beautiful plush pink sapphire heart set in the middle of the promise ring, surrounded with sparking diamonds with a white gold band. He slowly slides it on to my left ring finger. And after that we exchanged masks, since we both heard of the legends, he kissed me so softly and passionately, I was so glad that he had both his arm around my waist because I swear if he didn't I would have definitely fallen over since when he kissed me I felt my knees gave in. Then he had to go on stage to perform again because some of the guests requested him over and over again, and let me say they're all woman. Then a mysterious guy came out of no where. He has light blue spiky hair, and dark blue eye well not as dark as Seiya's. He's tall and well built.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked smiling kindly.

"Eh… ah okay." I said a sweat drop appeared on my head anime style.

'I got a fright, the atmosphere suddenly… suddenly changed…' I thought to myself.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked but he didn't look one bit sorry.

"Ahh… It nothing." I replied when I was thinking who is this mysterious person?

"Is your name Usagi Tsukino? The new idol?" He asked calmly while smiling but the smile changed it turned in to a more mysterious grin.

"Um… Yeah but how did you know?" I answered confused I mean all Minako and I did was a photo shoot.

"I know because my father was one of the judges at the audition you and Minako-san went to. I've really wanted to meet you. I never thought you would be this cute." He answered my question and also complemented me.

"This… Ah!" I blushed at his complement but suddenly he fell over and made me trip as well. But the good thing was we didn't fall to the floor.

_Author's POV_

The mysterious guy purposely made Usagi's mask fall to the ground. When the mask came off Usagi's face she remembered what Minako said before _"There's another legend when it comes to the masquerade ball. If your mask accidentally slips off when you're dancing, I heard you'll lose something important to you."_

"You dropped your mask here. Be more careful. I would not want you to lose something important." He said bending down to pick up the mask and gave it back to Usagi. He removed his mask for a couple of seconds to show her his face.

_Usagi's POV_

'Wow! He's gorgeous! Oh dear I think I got the Minako Disease!' I thought.

But the weird thing was I didn't know why we just finished dancing and the song ended, I felt like it wasn't me moving my own body it felt like something was controlling me and I didn't mess up one bit I was dancing so gracefully. Right after he left I dashed over to Minako who just finished dancing with Yaten. I guess he explained everything and she forgave him. And I told Minako what happened and then started crying because my mask fell and now I'm going to lose something important to me. I hope it doesn't come true!


	11. Chapter 11

_The Day After The Party (Seiya's POV)_

"Be… Beep! Be… Beep! BEEP!" I threw my hand on to the cold not to mention ANNOYING alarm clock.

"Ah… So annoying seriously what time is it?" I asked no one in particular and an enormous yawn escaped my mouth. When I walked to the break fast table there was just a glass of orange juice and a plate of cold french toast.

"Will it seems like you finally woke up huh?" Taiki asked with even turning his towards me. All he's doing lately is calling Ami since they made up or reading a thick confusing book about medical stuff on the sofa all day.

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's only 8:00am right? And where's Yaten?" I asked while stuffing french toast in my mouth.

"Ah… Not exactly it's actually 11:00 am. And Yaten's on a date with his girlfriend." Taiki finally looking at me.

"What the heck Yaten changed the time on my alarm clock again! And who's Yaten's girlfriend? Is it Minako?" I asked.

"Well duh! Who else can it be?" Taiki said as jealously spread across his face like a disease.

"Wow you actually showed your emotions on your face for the first time! And it's obvious that it's jealously! I'm really surprised I mean you hardly ever show any emotions." I said grinning plus it's not that hard to figure out.

"Don't you have to go to the library?" Taiki asked and it so easy to tell that I hit the nail on the head and he is so pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go now." I said stuffing the breakfast on the table into my mouth.

'Well I had my fun pissing him off that is.' I thought while ginning.

"Oh hey Seiya you might need this, our Princess send it this morning." Taiki said still angry but a least he calmed down a little. And he threw me a dark blue pen which I caught gracefully.

"What's this pen for?" I asked I mean it's just a pen why do I have to bring it with me to the library they have plenty of pens for me to use.

"Stupid, do you think our Princess would just send us a normal pen. It's a transforming weapon see the sliver star on the top of the pen. Press on one of the five tips of the star and it can transform in to different things. The first one a sword that makes you master the sword no matter how bad you suck with swords. The second one is a laser knife that lets you cut through anything. The third one is a map that shows you any secret hide outs. The fourth one is a translator Bluetooth headphone it can translate any type of language even any type alien languages. The fifth one also the last one is… I don't know what it is when I press it nothing happens. Weird huh?" Taiki finally finished.

'Wow Taiki finally finished his very long, super boring speech of telling me what the pen does. I was almost gonna fall a sleep' I thought then a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, it's so weird. The la… last tip of the star I… I mean." I was still yawning until he was glaring at me probably because I called the Princess's present 'weird' so I was stuttering on the last sentence.

'Taiki and his protectiveness!' I signed.

"Well I'm going now." I said putting on a dark red coat with soft fur around the hat attached then putting on my sneakers and heading outside into the cold or more like freezing and cloudy day.

"Well at least I'm gonna be driving a car and not walking there." I said to myself stuffing my hand in to the warm pockets of my coat.

"Oh by the way Yaten take the car to pick up Minako-san for their date." Taiki said popping out of the door then closing it the second he finished.

"DAMN YOU YATEN!" I yelled to the sky in anger of walking to the library that is 2kms away from his apartment and the people walking around on the street looked at him like he was someone who escaped from the mental hospital.

_At The Library (Seiya's POV)_

"Finally! Ah it's so much better than outside!" I an finally here in the central library it took me 50 minutes to get here and it's worse because number one I walked here. Number two it started snowing heavily after I started walking for two minutes. And number three, I was wearing sneakers and not boots, so then end of my pants and socks are soaking wet, so it means my feet is freezing cold!

'Today I'm here to search for the history book of the moon kingdom from a couple hundred years ago. Even though it might not really be possible to find it, oh well you never know unit you try it.' I reminded myself of what I'm here for again.

I went to the 'history' section but there was something that stood out to me it was a book called 'The War Between The Sliver Millennium And Queen Beryl' so I pulled the book out and the book shelve moved on it own and revealed a secret the staircase to the basement. Classic isn't it? I love adventures so I went down the secret staircase. All of a sudden there was foot steps behind me and I turned around to see what made the noises. Well it seems like around ten of those giant lightening demon he has sky blue fur and looked like a lion but with lighten bolts surrounding him that attacked Odango a while ago.

"Perfect timing cause I wanted the test the sword out." I said grinning and taking out the pen from my pocket and pressed the first tip so it would turn in to a sword. And surprisingly 30 seconds later I killed all the demons.

"Wow this thing is REALLY useful! And I'm happy I tried it out." I said grinning even more than before.

"It's not over yet!" A voice said from the shadows.

"Show yourself! If you don't than you're a coward!" I yelled stared at the shadow that I heard a voice from.

"What did you just say you brat!" A tall, long blond haired man wears tight tiger-striped pants and a white top, and attacks with a whip yelled. And he came out behind the shadow with a tall young man with bright, wild pink hair wears a bra-like toga and tights in his battle attire. And the other one is a beautiful slender woman with long, pale blue and green hair in a ponytail.

"Um… Who are you?" I asked confused and question marks all over my head.

"I'm Tiger Eye. He's Hawk Eye, and he's Fish Eye" The blond introduced pointing at the pink haired guy then pointing at the blue haired woman.

'They all have really weird names.' I thought.

"Wait Fish Eye isn't a woman?" I asked even more confused.

"Huh? Why would you think that he's a woman?" Tiger Eye asked.

"Hey Tiger Eye aren't we being too friendly with the enemy?" Hawk Eye reminded.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Opps!" Tiger Eye said rubbing his head with his right hand feeling a little embarassed.

I sweat dropped thinking are they really evil. Then all of a sudden they started attacking me. Which obviously fought back and naturally I won but in the end I let them escape because I didn't think they were bad people.

I looked around and I saw a golden and cream colored thick book. The title is "The Bunny Of The Moon And The Prince Of The Stars." I tried to pull it out but it didn't work.

"To everyone who is still in the library please go because the library is closing down now." The announcement person said.

"Well I have no choice but to go home then, well at least it stopped snowing and it was fun today well not much point to today's visit. Oh well!" I signed and started walking back home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A couple days before the Christmas dance. (Usagi's POV)**_

'Just a couple more days until the Christmas dance and I STILL can't find the perfect dress.' I though then signed. I walked in from my balcony because it was getting chilly outside. I opened my laptop and went on Facebook to see if Seiya or many of the girls were online.

'11:00pm well Ami is DEFIANTY not online that's for sure. She ALWAYS sleeps early like 10:00pm and she say that she does that so she won't be sleepy in class and she's able to get up earlier.' I thought looking through the chat list.

Pop! Someone started chatting with me I looked at the name it was Seiya! I felt so excited and I really wanted to talk to him since the Ball last time. I looked at the ring on my left ring finger.

Seiya: hey Odango ;)

Usagi: hi Seiya :D

Seiya: Odango did u get the gift yet?

Usagi: huh what gift?

Seiya: lol well that answers my questions

Usagi: ?

Seiya: hey Odango r u free on the day after the dance which is December 25th?

Usagi: yeah I think so

Seiya: great! Can u go out with me then? :D

Usagi: sure I'd love to

Seiya: oh and by the way can u also be my date for the dance

Usagi: sure but sadly I still didn't find the perfect dress yet

Seiya: I don't care even if u came in dirty old ugly clothes because u'll still look beautiful to me my princess ;)

Usagi: Seiya were u always this sweet to me or do u say that to other girls too?

Seiya: Odango were u jealous?

Usagi: of course not!

Seiya: I'm just joking no need to get mad and I only say sweet thing to u and only u forever because I'm positive that I will never fall in love with another girl unless she cast a spell on me or she made me drink a love potion

Usagi: lol

Seiya: sorry Odango I need to go now cause stupid Yaten doesn't remember where he put he brush and he's making me help him find it so goodnight I love u

Usagi: okay goodnight I love u too 3

I turned off my laptop and I was getting ready for bed. Then my mom was yelling for my to come down stairs so I did obediently but I kept wondering if I was in trouble or something.

'That's strange I don't think I did something bad.' I thought walking down the stair trying not to trip.

"What is it mom?" I asked when I was walking towards my mom and she was sitting on the sofa in our living room.

"There's a package for you look!" My mom said so excited that it kinda looks like she's a little kid when it was Christmas morning. I looked at the package it was a neatly packaged with a sparkly baby pink paper and there's a nicely tied ribbon that was hot pink, with a two C one a normal C and the other one backwards and it's a little bit overlapping sign on it just looking at it I know it's from Channel. I'm really I mean there's no way my family can afford things from Channel. We're average people and Channel is for millionaires or billionaires! And it was sent from Paris! I carefully opened the box not wanted to rip apart this beautifully made package. When I opened it my jaw dropped to the floor. Inside there was a pure white dress that look identical to my moon princess dress it's elegant and beautiful and it's made from silk so it feels so nice and smooth. It was covered in white feathers under the dress and under the dress there was a golden pearl bracelet it was the one I always wear with my white dress.

'It's probably from Seiya no I'm certain that it's from him because why would anyone else send me a dress?' I thought to myself. When I saw a cream coloured letter with a golden seal on it under the bracelet, I quickly opened it. I was kinda shocked in fact it wasn't from Seiya it was actually from Seiji!

_Dear Usagi,_

_I know this is sudden but next week at new years I'm forced in to an engagement party to the daughter of a rich family. *sign* Can you help me out and pretend to be my girlfriend? That's why I gave you that dress and it's fine if you don't want to! You don't have to force yourself! Even if you didn't accept then that dress will be my Christmas present to you so don't give it back to me. But when I saw this dress at Channel I remembered you so I thought that you'll look gorgeous in it._

_So call me back!_

_Seiji Hiwatari_

I finished reading the letter I thought it'll be fun. Knowing me I only think about food and fun. It a, engagement party so that means there well be A LOT of delicious food that and A LOT of high-class cake. I ran upstairs not to mention that I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs, but I didn't really care I ran up again being a bit more careful than last time. I picked up my cell phone and dialled Seiji's cell phone number which was saved in to my cell phone because he's my manger so obviously that I would have his number.

*Eeerrrr* *Eeerrr* *Eeerrr*

"Hello? Usagi?" I heard Seiji ask on the other side of my phone.

"Umm… Hi Seiji." I hesitated I don't know why but I felt nervous. Weird right?

"You got the present right?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah thanks so much and I accept your request." I said cheerfully since I was thinking about the yummy cakes they'll have.

"I'm really glade to have a girl as beautiful on the inside and out like to be my pretend girlfriend." He said sweetly.

"I'm flattered my prince. But I'm afraid that I have to go. Goodnight." I replied blushing. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Goodnight my princess." He said in a soft gentile voice. And then I hanged up.

I laid on my comfy bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day At Minako's House (Usagi's POV)**_

After I told Minako everything that happened last night she started laughing at me for my reason to go to the engagement party.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minako bursted in to laughter.

"Minako it's not THAT funny!" I yelled kind of embarrassed.

"Yes it is! I can't believe your going for the cakes normal girls would go for Seiji-kun the hottest guy and he's a famous idol! You're so weird!" Minako said. Well I have to admit what Minako said is true but it's kind of mean that she's laughing at me.

"But honestly I actually want to come and see what kind of girlfriend you would act to be! You know what I should call Seiji-kun and ask him if I could come with you!" Minako spine around and winked at me after she said that.

'I guess she really does want to come. But I wonder for what I think Yaten is her boyfriend. Wait could she be wanting to come to see if I'll fail acting as Seiji's girlfriend?' I thought kind of angry.

"I'm calling Seiji-kun right now! So be as quiet as you can okay Usagi?" Minako asked me like I'm a little kid who doesn't know any thing and she the knows-it-all mother but she is a tiny little bit more mature than I am I think.

"Okay." I replied pouting cutely.

"Hi Seiji-kun?" Minako asked after she got through the line.

"Hey Minako." I could hear Seiji on the other side.

"Usagi came and told me what happened last night. So I was wondering if I can come as well." Minako said in a flirty voice.

"Sure Minako-chan I was planning on telling you to come any ways." Seiji replied in a sweet voice. For some reason it felt like my chest tightened. No it's not because I'm some how liking Seiji in any way. Sure he's the ideal type of prince but I'm not in love with him! I love Seiya Kou! It's probably just admiration!

"Okay thanks bye!" Minako said.

"Your welcome and bye." He replied. Then he hanged up after Minako did being the gentleman he is, to not hang up on a lady.

"Usagi we're gonna go buy a new ball grown for me to wear to the party and get myself a hot boyfriend!" Minako said determent.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

" 'Huh?' What?" Minako asked me confused as well.

"Didn't you forgive Yaten already? I'm last time at Seiji's ball I saw you two dancing together.

"I did forgive him but do you know what happened?" Minako asked know the answer that I don't know. She seemed a little angry at first but the she was expressionless.

"No." I answered.

"I don't feel like telling you a sad story right now. Let's go shopping first then I'll tell you the story tomorrow okay?" Minako said happily at the shopping part.

"Um… Okay?" I answered unsure.

"But I'll give you a hint he's just treating me like a toy." Minako said and her eyes were life less when she said that. I swallowed hard wondering what really happened.

"Let's go shopping!" I yelled and pumping my fist in the air trying to change the dark aura around her.

_**A/N**_

I finally wrote a more interesting chapter the last chapter was just plainly boring! In the next chapter I'm gonna write about what happened to Minako and Yaten! Yay! Which might actually be tomorrow! Only if I can get some reviews tonight!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! .


	13. Chapter 13

_Minako's House (Minako's POV)_

The very next day Usagi came over to my house and just as I promised I told her the whole story that happened to Yaten and me. I tried to hold back my tears as I told the story but very soon my eyes started to get blurry. My voice is cracking and my throat is so tight that I had to squeeze the words out. I tried to be strong but it was hard because what Yaten did to me really hurt me. My heart aches every time I even think about what happened with him. Half way through the story I felt my tears rolling down the side of my face slowly and falling on to my lap.

_Flashback (Minako's POV)_

A couple days ago after school all the way till evening I practiced volleyball with all my effort. And my partner is Asai a guy who's the captain of the boys volleyball team and he's also my first crush. After the practice it was already late at night so Asai walked me home saying that it's too dangerous for a girl to walk home by herself. So I just let him, and by the time we reached my house it's time to say goodbye.

"Thanks for walking me home Asai!" I thanked him with a big smile on my face.

"No problem. Hey Mina I need to tell you something important…" Asai said with a serious look on his face.

"Sure! What's up?" I replied cheerfully but then I regretted it what he wanted to tell me is definitely serious and I'm just acting so happy and carefree.

"Truth is I really like you! Please be my girlfriend!" He bursted it out in one breath.

No way… did he really mean that? What should I say? I have Yaten but I don't think I can reject my first crush that easily…

"Please say you'll think about it!" Asai told me with a somewhat desperate look on his face but you could still see him blushing, he's blushing so much that even his ears a red! He said that probably because I was hesitating and it's getting really awkward.

"I… I'll think about it…" I told him and I looked down embarrassed it feels like this is the first time that someone has ever confessed to me but obviously it's not.

"Okay thanks I got to go! Bye! See you tomorrow!" I watched him run and wave as he run in to the darkness of the streets.

"What should I do?" I asked myself and sighed as I unlocked my front door and walked in to the dark house that I live by myself.

_Author's (POV)_

What Minako didn't know is that Yaten was walking towards her house and he heard the whole conversation… He heard how she hesitated and not reject Asai straightly when she already has a boyfriend. He was really mad that he turned around and stomped back to his apartment.

_The Next Day (Minako's POV)_

"Ah! Why did I have to lose in rock-paper-scissors!" I screamed out to the sky when I was walking on the streets towards the Starlights apartment. All the people around me were shocked by my sudden burst out and stared at me like I'm weird. By the time I reached the Starlights apartment to visit Princess Kakyuu it was already afternoon. I carried a bouquet of different colored roses and a card that was signed by all the Sailor Scouts hoping that she'll recover from her sickness soon. When I reached the room that Princess Kakyuu is in the door was already opened. So I decided to peck in and surprise her until I heard this…

"Yaten… Kiss me…" Princess Kakyuu said as she sat in her bed and Yaten is sitting at the edge of the bed. She grabbed Yaten's sleeve and looked in to his beautiful emblem orbs.

"As you wish my princess." Yaten said sweetly and had a gentle smile on his face as he slowly leaned in and kissed her. My heart arched and I dropped the roses I'm so shocked that I froze on the spot. I bet Yaten heard the roses dropping on to the ground because he looked towards the door and he saw me. I saw his emblem orbs widen in shock. Before my tears came out I spined around and ran away as fast as my legs could take me. By the time I finally got out of the apartment my tears came down my face like a giant waterfall. I could hardly see as I ran through the streets towards my house. I think it's probably over between Yaten and me… Why else would he kiss another girl like that?

_End Of Flashback (Minako's POV)_

"See Usagi I bet Yaten doesn't even care about me that much… And I think it's finally over between us…" I said trying to make it sound like I'm okay and that I don't really love him but who am I trying to fool? Myself? Usagi already knew that I love Yaten so much that his like my whole world. The whole time when I told Usagi what happened she was very supportive, she didn't make too many comments, all she did was hug me and gently pat my back like I'm a child. It feels like she a really mature person and not the immature cry baby Usagi. But sometimes it's really nice when someone does that… She comforted me as I cried on her shoulder.

_Back In The Apartment Yaten's Flashback About What Happened (Yaten's POV)_

I was happily talking to Princess Kakyuu and all of a sudden she grabbed my sleeve and looked in to my eyes and making a puppy dog face.

"Yaten… Kiss me..." She looked up at me. At first I hesitated but I didn't show it on the outside.

"As you wish my princess." I said trying to should like a gentleman and I smiled at her childish demand. I lean down and gently give her a peck on the lips. Then I heard something drop and the sound is near the open door. I looked over and I saw Minako standing there shocked. I tried to say something but before I had the chance to, she ran away as fast as she could. Inside my head it's all messed up I couldn't even think. By the time I realized what is actually happening it was a bit late.

"I have to go after her!" I yelled after I saw her running out of my apartment. I was about to chase after her but something stopped me… It was Princess Kakyuu's hand.

"Please don't leave me Yaten… I love you…" Princess Kakyuu grabbed on to my sleeve and when she said that tears rolled down her cheek she looked like a weak little girl who couldn't find her mother. I didn't know what to do… Should I chase after Minako? Or Should I stay with my princess who I swear to protect with my life who is also my first crush? I couldn't decide… I didn't want to lose either one of them… They both hold half of my heart. What should I do?"

_End Of Yaten's Flashback_

_The Next Day After School (Minako's POV)_

Yaten is such a jerk I can't believe I actually loved him and all he's doing is playing around with my feelings! Ahh! I need to forget him and move on with my life!

"Hey Minako!" Asai tapped me on the shoulder dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Asai!" I replied trying to act cheerful.

"Um… So have you thought about it? Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly his face is as red as a tomato.

"Um…" I don't really know should I date him? Would Yaten even bother to care? I was trapped in my thoughts.

"Please just be my girlfriend for a week! And in that week I'll take you on tons of dates and stuff and at the end of the week please reply!" He blurred it out then he got so embarrassed that he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Okay." I said quietly but I know he could still hear me.

"Really?" He asked shocked and his eyes widened like a little boy looking at a toy that he treasured.

"Yep." I replied happily. The best way to fix a broken heart is to fall in love again. And hopefully that's what I'll do.

"YAY!" He screamed as he grabbed me by my waist and spin me around with a giant grin on his face. I laughed so much that my stomach hurts. It was so much fun maybe I'll even forget about Yaten if I fall in love with Asai!

_Author's POV_

But what Minako didn't know was that Yaten heard them because he was sitting on a nearby tree reading a book so high that no one even knew he was there.

_Evening (Author's POV)_

'I'm really happy that I'm dating my first crush!' She thought and smiled to herself as she walked through the busy streets towards the park.

"Hey Minako…" She heard someone call her name it's the voice that her could never forget. The voice of the person who give her happiness and sadness. It was Yaten…

"Hi…" She said emotionlessly and she turned around to face him. Sure she didn't want to look at him now but it would be kind of rude if she didn't turn around.

"I heard that you're dating Asai… A guy that I hate…" Yaten said emotionlessly as well.

"How did you know?" She asked really surprised she was sure the rumors can't travel that fast.

"I hate Asai the most… To be honest when we were dating I didn't even want to see your face let alone like you. I'm grateful to you because I got to make him jealous when I was dating you." Yaten said all those mean things towards her. His face is totally expressionless and his eyes were as hard as ice. Minako's heart arches and tears flood down her face as he walked pass her.

'Feel annoyed… Built up your hatred towards me, Minako. Detest me until you don't wish to see me. Or else… I won't be able to give up on you… And so that you'll be happy again and you'll never cry over me again…' Yaten thought to himself as he walked pass Minako and on his face was a very depressed, guilty, lonely look.

Yaten went to the library when he was sitting there reading a book in one hand and coffee in the other. He looked up and he saw Seiya walking towards him.

"Yo!" Seiya greeted.

"Hey…" Yaten replied looking back at his book kind of depressed.

"If you're going to be that depressed then why did you say those things to Minako?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Huh? How did you know?" Yaten asked finally looking up from his book.

"Dude! I've known you forever! I can tell when you're upset and most of the time it's about Minako! I mean really why else would you read a book!" Seiya blurred out.

"Now that's kind of offensive!" Yaten replied and glared at Seiya.

"Hahaha Sorry, sorry." Seiya grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

"So why did you say those hateful words to Minako?" Seiya asked again his grin was replaced by a serious look.

"She's a straight forward, caring, kind woman. I know that she won't be able to think about her own happiness. So even she did want to date Asai, she probably would only date him for a week like she promised and after that week she might reject him even if she still wanted to date him. She really is an idiot… She had already cried enough over me so from now on she'll have a happy relationship with Asai and that way she could forget all the painful times with me… And move on with her life. I'm sure that Asai will defiantly give her the happiness that I couldn't give her…" Yaten told Seiya everything.

"So why did you hate Asai anyways?" Seiya asked.

"I hated him because he's Minako's first love… I was jealous of him… and I wished that I met Minako before he met her so that maybe in a one in a millionth chance that I'll be her first love and not Asai." Yaten said looking down embarrassed that he would hate someone for such a simple reason.

"I'm glad you told me everything! Minako you can come out now!" Seiya yelled towards a bookshelf and he grinned when he saw Yaten's angry and embarrassed look.

"See you later Yaten!" Seiya yelled as he ran away from Yaten because of his dark evil aura.

"I'LL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU SEIYA KOU! REMEMBER IT!" Yaten yelled so loud that the whole library heard it.

"Shh! Be quiet!" An old lady who's the librarian told me to be quiet.

"Sorry…" Yaten said embarrassed.

When he saw Minako walking out behind the shelf his face got even red.

"So you were jealous the whole time?" Minako asked with an evil smile on her face thinking up ways to torture him if he said no and acted like his stubborn self.

"Yeah… And I'm sorry for kissing another girl other than you Minako. So please forgive me…" Yaten said depressed and it looked like he really reflected on what he did wrong.

"I forgive you… And I'm also sorry for agreeing to date Asai for a week. I was just too mad at what you did and a bit happy that my first love confessed to me. I tried to get over you by dating him but somewhere deep in my heart I knew I couldn't get over you… So please forgive me, and I'll also broke up with Asai." Minako apologized.

"I forgive you!" Yaten said happily and picked me up by my waist and spin me around just like what Asai did.

"I always wanted to do that to the girl I love! I love you." Yaten said romantically as he glanced in to Minako's baby blue orbs.

"I love you too Yaten." Minako replied.

And they slowly closed up their distance and shared a romantic sweet kiss.

_Later That Night (Minako's POV)_

"Asai I'm really sorry but I can't go out with you." I called Asai and told him that.

"Oh…" Asai sounded really depressed.

"I'm sure you'll find a better girl than me." I tried to cheer him up but it's not really working.

"Thanks…" He replied.

"But Asai you're my first love and I just wanted to tell you that you'll always hold a special place in my heart." I said honestly not just trying to comfort him but I'm actually telling the truth.

"Thanks Mina. Goodnight." Asai said trying to end the conversation because after all there's not much more to say now is there.

"Okay Goodnight." I said before I hanged up.

"Hmm. I think it's tomorrow… the day that Usagi has to act as Seiji-kun's girlfriend. I hope she already told Seiya about it or there's going to be a big misunderstanding…


End file.
